Fire Emblem: Black Winged Angel
by SSJ-Jolt
Summary: On the Continent of Terranon the Kingdom of Sanodom has suddenly declared war on its long time ally Talloshi and invaded in a surprise attack the over ran Talloshi in just five days. Now the Crown Prince is the last of his line and must fight to restore h


Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem Franchise belongs to Nintendo. All Characters and places in this Fan Fiction are property of me, Daniel Wynne aka SSJ Jolt.

* * *

Talloshi castle was in flames as a group of four raced from the secret escape route. First out was a brown haired cavalier in red armour armed with a sword and a lance. He had brown skin and brown eyes, his features where soft and friendly.

Next out was a slim eyed girl in long pants and a short dress with light armour. Her eyes where emerald green with brown hair and slightly bronze skin. Her features were wondrous in their beauty. On her back she wore a bow and on her waist sat a quiver of arrows.

Third out was a proud paladin in silver armour with gold trim. His eyes where a piercing blue and his hair a fiery red, his face was aged yet many would follow him just from how he looked.

Last out was a young man barely out of his teen years. His eyes where blood red while he had black hair. His armour was black with gold trim with a black cape with a yellow interior layer and he wore a bastard sword on his back. He skidded to a halt and looked back and the castle and the four could see a figure engaged in a duel with another. The young man cried out, "FATHER!"

The figure didn't hear his son's cry as he fought valiantly against his opponent, seeking to kill at least him against the overwhelming force that had taken his castle. King Scion deflected a blow from his adversary, King Kazious, and cut his enemy across the stomach.

Kazious gripped his wound and chuckled, "Heh heh heh… Not bad old friend… not bad…" He grinned, "I admit… your good! BUT I'M BETTER!" Suddenly Kazious' sword was in Scion's stomach causing the royal to double over with widened eyes.

Scion coughed up blood as he staggered back, "Damn you Kazious… You may have killed me… but my son will destroy you! Celebrate while you can! For when my son is enraged the Dragon Clan will be reborn and he will bring peace back to the land!" He snarled at his once friend through grit teeth.

"Oh shut up you old fool!" Kazious sneered as he wrenched his sword from Scion's stomach suddenly. Scion's body went ridged and fell from atop the high wall of the castle all the way down the cliff face.

"FATHER! FATHER NOOOOO!" The young man's eyes filled with tears as his father fell. The only family he had left was gone… now it wasn't worth living. Everything he had grown up to believe was gone destroyed along with the castle that had been his home.

He collapsed to his knees as his mind reeled from the full impact of his lose. So many had died, friends every one of them, to the horde lead by one his father had called his oldest friend, the King of Sanodom.

"Prince! We must move now!" He heard the paladin, Bernard, say as tears ran down the prince's face. The prince wondered how Bernard could say that? His own daughter had been somewhere in the castle when it fell yet he hadn't batted an eyelid when ordered to retreat with the prince.

"My Lord, let not your father's last words become meaningless!" The dark skinned cavalier spoke up. He trotted over and offered his hand to the archer girl who accepted and mounted behind him.

Bernard trotted over to the prince on his powerful steed and offer him his hand, "Lord Jolt we must move now!"

Jolt looked at the aging paladin and nodded mounting behind him, "To Kalisto!" He ordered and the two horsemen spurred their horses and rode full pace towards the neighbouring kingdom, Kalisto.

The fiery sun began to set in the blackened horizon by the time the four reached the first town on the road. The small peaceful village of Duratan sat in the mountain ranges that marked the first battle line where Kalisto had fought Talloshi when the two ancient Kings had been forming their countries.

However all was not peaceful in the village this day as when the four approached one of the three villages that formed the town exploded into flames as several brigands came running out of the inferno carrying valuables and screaming women.

Jolt growled and leaped of Bernard's horse before racing at the brigands. The other three followed suit while Bernard remained behind to save any of the three less experienced fighters if they got sloppy.

The archer girl, Rozanny, knocked an arrow and let fly hitting one of the brigands carrying a women between the legs. The brigand's eyes rolled to be cross-eyed and his legs crossed as he dropped the women to grab the arrow that was not going to be coming out anytime soon.

The red cavalier, Ansem, raced to warn the other villages of the danger and reached the first village with no trouble. For his troubles the villagers gave him 5000 gold as a reward and he set out for the second village.

Jolt leaped at the nearest brigand and drew his bastard sword and struck the outlaw across the chest leaving a large gash. He then easily avoided the slow moving axe of the brigand and slashed out again and severed the bandits head clean off his shoulders.

One brigand attacked Rozanny with a hand axe, which the young archer easily ducked before silently knocking three arrows at once and firing. The arrows struck the bandit in the stomach, left thigh and the neck causing him to quickly bleed to death as his hand axe came back and wedged itself in his skull.

More Brigands began to race at the two fighting and Bernard turned to Ansem as he rode passed, "Ansem! Help them! I'll warn the village!" the dark skinned cavalier drew his sword and raced to the front lines trampling the brigand Rozanny had shot in the crotch as he went.

Bernard spun his horse and spurred it with a shout and rode full pace at the remaining village. As he raced through the gates he shouted, "BANDITS! SHUT THE GATES!" Villagers stared at the knight of Talloshi and raced to do as they where ordered but before the gates where shut Bernard had raced out again and cut one of the bandits in half with his sword.

As Bernard came to a stop again he saw something land next to him and saw a young girl, "Who…?" He stared at her bewildered.

She wore a black cloak and a black shirt. Black pants and boots along with a black waistcloth covered her lower half. Her hair was blood red with black tips and she had shy green eyes. "Would like to help… my family was in the village that was destroyed…"

Bernard looked her over and crinkled his nose in distaste, "How, pry tell, would you fight?"

"I have… nimble fingers and get around quietly…" she replied softly.

"Sounds like a thief's work…" Bernard said with distaste.

"You could say that…" The girl replied and draw and Armour Slayer, "Their leader is a Knight but he is slow… with this I… should be able to get my revenge… it's a family heirloom…"

Bernard looked the blade over; it was indeed well kept and looked older then his own pure family line. That fact made the Paladin smirk with new respect for this girl, "What is your name young lady?"

"Just call me Tasha." She replied shyly before running off to the battle.

"HARGH!" Jolt let out a cry as he spun his blade behind his back before seeming to teleport in front of his enemy and cutting through him diagonally with the shout, "HO!" before leaving the two halves to collapse on their own.

Rozanny fired off another arrow and hit another bandit in the chest as Ansem trotted past and finished him off.

Bernard kept behind and shouted support to the other fighters. He wouldn't fight knowing the others would do well from the fighting experience.

Tasha stormed in at one of the brigands holding a terrified little girl that screamed, "BIG SISTER!" and the young thief faked left then right before suddenly leaping forward and slicing the bandits throat three times and freeing the little girl.

The little girl hugged Tasha and cried, "Brittany, hush now…" the thief whispered soothingly to the scared little girl as she embraced her tightly, "Everything will be ok now…" She looked around and waved franticly at Bernard, "SIR PALADIN!"

Bernard reined his horse towards her cry and galloped up quickly and looked at her questioningly. Tasha lifted her sister up and explain, "This is my sister, please carry her to safety! Brittany this man can be trusted! He will look after you!"

The young girl nodded with tears in her eyes and Bernard promised to keep her safe and galloped away from the front lines with his sword arm holding the cloaked young girl in his arms securely. Tasha drew her Iron Sword back out not wanting to waste her Armour Slayer on regular enemies and viciously attacked the nearest brigand.

Ansem swished his blade about before slamming the point through the skull of the brigand he was fighting and immediately heard a thud behind him. He spun around to find a brigand with an arrow in each nipple and one between his eyes, dead. He turned more and found Rozanny holding her bow in the after shooting position. He shook his head and muttered, "Mental note: Never make Rozanny angry…"

Jolt grunted as one of the brigands landed a light blow and snarled. The brigand was double dead now, Jolt was in no mood for any of this. He gave a furious roar and swung upwards and split the bandit clean in half with a single slash.

Bernard's old but sharp eyes watched the four young combatants close in on the Knight that had lead the attack on the town. His eyes grew hateful as he recognized the Knight as one of Talloshi army's better soldiers.

Jolt shouted out, "ANSEM! Follow me in!" Jolt broke out into a sprint and attacked the Knight at the same time as Ansem. The Cavalier's lance bounced off the Knight's armour barely leaving a scratch but Jolt's bastard sword sliced the knights helmet off showing the traitors face.

"Criticus?" Jolt gaped, "You bastard! Why did you betray my father and the kingdom!" He gripped his sword tighter as he snarled.

Criticus merely smirked, "Talloshi is no more… you are the Prince of nothing… why should I follow you? Better to look out for my own hide."

"If that's how you feel… you will pay for harming my family!" Tasha dropped out of nowhere and sliced through the back of the knight's armour causing it to fall off before stabbing him through the back.

An arrow embedded itself in his stomach before lance burst through the front of his chest. "Die!" Jolt growled one last time as he thrust his sword through Criticus' chest ending the knight's life.

Blood dribbled from the knight's lips as he whimpered, "All… I wanted… was to be… rich…" Finally his body fell limp to the ground as Bernard trotted up to the fighters as they packed away their weapons.

Jolt offered his hand to Tasha, "Thank you. I would be honoured if you joined us miss." His voice was soft and friendly despite his blood covered appearance. Tasha looked at Jolt shocked, she knew he was the prince and here he was asking a thief to join his band? The thought made Tasha blush, the rumours where true, the prince truly was as soft hearted as was claimed.

She nodded her reply shyly, "As long as my sister can come… she is gifted with the ability to see the future… to an extent…"

Bernard commented, "It is true, the young lady predicted Criticus' demise perfectly."

Jolt looked between the two and nodded, "She may come also. We should see if the villages have a spare supply wagon we may borrow… I doubt the young lady would be comfortable walking all the way to Kalisto."

Soon the group had found not only a supply wagon but also a driver and enough horses to pull it along with a few villagers that offered to serve as its guards. Jolt graciously accepted their help and the small force made it's way towards the border…

* * *

A/N: Read and Review 


End file.
